Printers are continuously being designed to improve their performance in many if not all respects. Generally, desirable printer features include the ability to print high quality images at high speed. Printing high quality images generally entails processing high pixel density images. Printing such images at high speed additionally requires processing the high pixel density images at high speed. Processing large amounts of information in short periods of time impose high performance data computation and/or data transportation challenges within a printer that is a challenge for printer designers to suitably address.